rooms_of_memoryfandomcom-20200213-history
Limo Carriage
The Limo Carriage is a special room related to the Limo event. After the event is expired, the location can't be visited anymore. __TOC__ Items to Get Quests 'Gift Set' Melissa: I have examined the Alive Doll and the Shiny Brooch that our guest prepared as gifts for her relatives. Unfortunately, these items have lost their magic powers. However we'll fix it. I believe it's time to wrap the Large Gift once again. *Find 3 Doll's Hearts from the Legacy Keeper *Get 2 Blue Radiances from the Legacy Keeper *Assemble the Large Gift Melissa: Everything is ready. You've done a wonderful job! I will ask Alfred to return these gifts to Mary. The girl should have been with her relatives long time ago. Wait a second. What is this noise outside? 'Intrusion' Urlich Achenbach: We are in trouble! I shouldn't have left the Limo unattended. Some Ghosts have got inside the car again! Apparently someone doesn't want Mary to meet to uncle. I wonder why. We must chase away the Ghost from the Limo before it does more harm. *Chase away the Poltergeist from the Limo Ulrich Achenbach: Because of your efforts the last Ghost has left Mary's Limo. Yet, I feel very sorry that we have to clean the mass inside the car again. 'Fountain for Jack' Butler Alfred: Melissa has something urgent to do. So, she doesn't have any time to assemble the Fountain of Youth. It's such a shame because Mary needs it very much. Perhaps, you could help her. We have found all the Fountain components. All you need to do is to put them together and make the Fountain work. *Find 2 Happiness Scents from the Legacy Keeper *Get 2 Happiness Ethers from the Legacy Keeper *Assemble the Working Fountain Butler Alfred: This Fountain is a wonderful thing! Mary says that her uncle has been looking for something like this for a long time. Now she is looking forward to see Jack and surprise him with the gift. 'Scoundrel Timothy' Ulrich Achenbach: I knew hat it would happen again! I was sure that someone was going to send a Ghost to Mary again! I have tracked the lousy scoundrel down! It is Mary's cousin Tomathy! Why is he doing it? Now you have to chase away another Ghost. *Chase away the Genies from the Limo. Ulrich Achenbach: You've protected the girl from a vicious Ghost. It was very kind of you. Mary is packing. Mary's uncle wants her to arrive on time. The purpose of the family reunion at Jack's place remains to be a secret. 'All in One' Butler Alfred: Melissa has almost finished fixing the Limo. She is asking you to collect all the spare parts that you have found into one Tool Set. She would also like that you charge the Super Condenser and the Universal Converter. *Find 3 Static Charges from the Legacy Keeper *Get 2 Induction Rings from the Legacy Keeper *Assemble the Tool Set to fix the Limo Butler Alfred: You have done a great job and deserve Mary's gratitude! The Robot Server has started the Limo and is ready to drive Mary to her uncle. The gifts are in the car. Mary is ready to receive her part of the inheritance. As for Tomathy, I will take care of him. He won't get anything. Get the reward! and status. If you're short before levelling up and still have , make sure to use your energy up before opening the chest.}} Search Thingies Category:Event room